PreBirthday Wishes
by Spark of Life
Summary: It's Jou's birthday and there is only one thing that he wants: the affections of a certain CEO. SetoKatsuya


Pre-Birthday Wish

Rating: T

Summary: Seto/Katsuya fluff. PWP. It's the night before Jou's birthday and there is only one thing he really wants, a certain teen CEO.

* * *

The clock read ten to midnight. It was January 24. 

All of Jou's friends have come to celebrate the exact moment that Jounouchi Katsuya would become a man. There was the King of Games Motou Yuugi, his best friend since forever Honda Hirito, their moral compass Mazaki Anzu, the Amazon Kujaku Mai, and the gentle Brit Ryou Bakura.

However, there were two people that weren't there that Jou wanted there. His sister, Kawai Shizuka, was preparing some last minute details for the big party for tomorrow and would be coming in a little while. The other person that he would want to spend his birthday with refuses to acknowledge him as alive. It was no secret among his friends that Jounouchi Katsuya was gay. Not only that, he was in love with the King of Ice himself, Kaiba Seto.

Jou wasn't sure when it happened. No, that wasn't true. He knew exactly when that happened. It was a month ago exactly. He and his sister were at the park. The two ran into the Kaiba brothers. They were in their own world. Mokuba had wrangled his older brother into making a snowman. It was such a beautiful scene. It really showed that the Big Bad CEO had a heart. He fell in love with Seto, the one that he saw that day.

It wasn't only that. Ever since a month ago, Jou sometimes felt eyes on him on class. Whenever he turned to face the eyes, there was Kaiba, paying attention to the teacher. Then, there were the odd touches. Sometimes, he could feel a strange sensation on his back, his chest, his cheek, his arms, and one time his ass. Every time he looked around, there was Kaiba walking away. There was a time that it was raining and he didn't have an umbrella. After school, Jou looked in his locker and there was an umbrella. It was suspicious. When Jou left the building, he saw Kaiba going into his limo, soaked to the bone. Every time there was something good that happened to him in school, it was always connected to Kaiba.

The clock read two to midnight. Yuugi and the gang began to light the candles on Jou's birthday cake.

"Hey" Mai said as an afterthought. "Jou, you should blow out your candles at exact midnight. They say that your greatest wish will come true."

Jou shrugged his shoulders. What did he have to lose? He looked at the clock. The second hand was on the ten. He took a deep breath and blew out the candles at the exact stroke of midnight. The only thought on his head was a birthday kiss from the beautiful Kaiba Seto.

Where was Shizuka, you ask. Well, Shizuka was at the Kaiba mansion. She fell in love with Mokuba when she saw the Kaiba brothers in the snow. He had an innocence that was so cute to her. She could easily see herself being married to him. But Mokuba wasn't the only reason she was at the Kaiba mansion. She had heard her older brother whimper in his sleep Seto's name. Coupled with some … fascinating journal entries she read in his private books, Shizuka made an interesting discovery. Katsu-chan was attracted to Seto. And, from what she heard from Mokuba, Katsu-chan's feelings were not unrequited. Mokuba, in one of his confessions to her, said that sometimes, he could hear his onii-sama, moan out a name while he was sleeping, Jounouchi. He said that Seto repeated the name over and over in a sort of pleasurable moan. He thought that he might like the blond rather than hate him as was the image he portrayed.

Now, to give Katsu-chan the best birthday present, Shizuka was going to bring these two together, at least for tomorrow. Now came the hardest part, convincing Seto to do it. Mokuba and Shizuka crept into Seto's home office as the CEO was typing fervently on his computer whatever it is heads of multinational companies' type.

"Onii-sama" Mokuba whispered loud enough for his brother to stop his typing and give his brother 100 percent of his attention. Oddly enough, his new girlfriend, Kawai Shizuka, Jounouchi Katsuya's sister, was in the office too.

Seto had a jealously guarded secret. He was infatuated with Jounouchi Katsuya. He loved everything about him, the way his untamable blond hair fell over his mouth-watering chocolate eyes, the way his taut muscles were barely contained in the school uniform, his extroverted that would go out of his way to help people. However, he figured that the puppy was straight and that he had no chance with him. So rather than act friendly to him which would torture him, Seto decided that he would try to degrade him so badly that he would never want to hang around him ever. It was working for a time, however, lately, it seems that the blond was everywhere.

"Onii-sama," the ebony imp continued having secured his brother attention. "I just wanted you to know that today is Jounouchi's birthday." Mokuba strategically paused to see his brother twitch his left eye, a sign that he was indeed listening. "We were thinking of the prefect gift for him."

A cold shiver passed over him as the implications dawned on him. "We want you to give Katsu-chan his first kiss." Shizuka asked him with all sincerity. Seto almost felt his eyes roll into his head. "Are you two out of your mind?" he deadpanned, keeping his face trained not to betray what he was feeling. Inside, he was floored with such a request. "Why would I do something like that when I do not even like him in that manner?" The blue eyed teen continued.

Mokuba smirked, much akin to Seto's victorious smirk. There was a flash of emotion in the azure pools before the glimmer died. Seto swore that he would never lie to his brother, but that doesn't mean that he couldn't dance around the subject.

Of course, the elder Kaiba knew that it was Jou's birthday. If fact, he had been contemplating about getting him a gift. However, with their track record, the blue-eyed teen could count on his gift being thrown out. And the truth was he couldn't stand it if it did.

His musing was interrupted because he remembered a smirking Mokuba looming over him. "Are you sure Seto?" Mokuba asked slyly, his voice presenting him with a chip on his shoulder. "Because" the ebony-haired imp continued "I remember a certain night when you were moaning Jounouchi's name in your sleep." There was a flinch to the normally stoic features of the brunet. He remembered one of his more erotic dreams with the puppy as the star. The blond danced so seductively that Seto had to change the sheets to hide the evidence. Now his little brother knew his secret. For once in his life, Seto felt out of control of the outcome. And it frightened him.

"And what would you have me do?" he asked, still not betraying anything. "Well," Shizuka intervened. "We want you to give Katsu-chan his first kiss."

Only because of his schooling of his emotions did he not show his feelings, but inside he was floored for two reasons. One was the task that he was given to do. But the second one right behind it was that the beautiful blond boy had never been kissed. Seto was sure that he would have been kissed by now. Someone as attractive as Jounouchi should have loads of sexual experience by now.

"Why would you set the puppy up like that?" Seto asked, trying to continue the façade but he was losing, badly.

"Well, you would be surprised at how Katsu-chan would act if you did kiss him." Shizuka was hinting at something. "He would threaten to beat me up. However there is an expression about the dog who barks the loudest." He added without missing a beat and a scalding touch of humor.

The strawberry-haired teen smiled coyly, like she knew something that Seto didn't. "Oh, Seto-kun, there are a lot of things you don't know about onii-chan. But if you don't want to act on it, I'm sure that someone else would." Shizuka played the jealousy card so well. A flash of possession went through the brunet's eyes. She turned to Mokuba. "Come on, Mokuba-kun" the strawberry girl said dismissively. "I'm sure that we can find someone else to do this for Katsu-chan. The two began to pretend to leave. "It is too bad. Katsu-chan will be sad that his longtime crush will not give his what he really wants the most." Seto stood up from his work. He couldn't have heard correctly. "What did you say?" the blue-eyed teen asked incredulously.

Shizuka smiled but kept on walking. She had him. "I'm sorry, Seto-kun, for asking you to do something that you don't want to do."

Seto did hear correctly. He was not going to pass up this chance. "All right! I'll do it." He said and left the room to make preparations.

Mokuba smirked at his love. "See! If you play the guilt and jealousy cards right, you can make Seto do most anything." Shizuka snickered quietly. "Now that that is set up, Jou can really have a happy birthday. Let's go to his midnight party." The two headed to Jou's apartment and the celebration.

----------------------------------

Katsuya went to school like any other day. However, there was something different about today. He would normally meet his friends on the way to school. He figured that he must have missed them.

He entered his homeroom. "Strange" he thought. "I don't remember walking inside the school." Katsuya shrugged his shoulders and sat in his usual seat. The classroom was full of students. He loved his homeroom seat as it put him behind a certain blue-eyed teen.

Right now, Kaiba was looking over something in a manila envelope. "Must be something for his company." Jou figured.

When he looked up away from Kaiba, he noticed that some of his classmates were gone from their seats. Katsuya raised an eyebrow but thought nothing of it. He returned his attention to where it was most deserved, on Kaiba. After that day in the snowy park, the blond teenager spent most of his time observing Kaiba. He found that he was quite attractive. He loved the way his brunet hair was perfect, just like many things about him. His body, while in no way muscled, was perfect for Kaiba, giving him a certain alluring quality. But his best feature had to be his eyes. They were the color of gorgeous sapphire. There weren't many times that Katsuya got to look at Kaiba's eyes so to see the sapphire pools meant that he was lucky that day.

Jou again stop worshipping Kaiba with his eyes to view the classroom. Strangely, half the class was gone. He turned back to Kaiba, a little worried. If Kaiba noticed the disappearing, he didn't show it in his body language.

"Hey, Kaiba." Katsuya called out to the CEO. He wanted to see if Kaiba noticed it too. Said teen turned to see amber eyes staring back at him. "What is it, puppy?" There was something different in the way that he said it. Perhaps it was the fact that Kaiba's voice was devoid of the usual malice or that his blue eyes were glowing so hotly. Whatever it was, Katsuya shivered in pleasure. Here he was, looking his crush in the eye, and he forgot why he called out to him in the first place. "The disappearing people" his mind supplied.

"Did you know that some of the people are disappearing?" Yeah, it sounded dumb, but hell, the idea of people disappearing was strange enough.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? There's no one here!" Katsuya was stunned when Kaiba said that because when he turned around, there was not a soul in the classroom save the two of them. Before Katsuya could think, Kaiba took his chin ever so gently. The feel of Kaiba's fingers on his chin felt so good. Katsuya allowed himself to get lost in Kaiba's sapphire eyes.

"Tell me, puppy." Kaiba asked in a voice that was very unusual for him, a singsong voice. "What do you really think of me?" His eyes sought out the truth as Katsuya opened his mouth to answer. "I love you."

Kaiba smirked. It wasn't one of his usual smirks, but one of the smirks that he showed his brother the day he fell in love with him. It radiated love. "I thought as much." His lips came closer to Katsuya's.

"Please kiss me." The blond asked. In return, Kaiba emitted an unusual buzzing sound.

---------------------------

Jou woke from his sleep to the sound of his alarm clock. He threw the thing against the wall. It was revenge for waking him during the best part of the dream. The alarm clock was destroyed on impact, leaving a soup of doohickeys and thingamajigs on the floor and a small dent on his wall.

The blond teen slinked out of bed. Although it was his birthday, school does not let you take a holiday to celebrate it. Jou got dressed in his school uniform and began his journey to school with his sister following behind him. The blond turned to Shizuka. "Where did you go last night?" he asked

Shizuka smiled at him. "Mokuba and I went to get you a birthday present." Jou smiled. He would like anything that imoto-chan gave him. "So where is it?" The strawberry hair teen waved her finger, taunting him. "No, no, you'll have to wait." Jou pouted cutely.

As Jou finally came into the vicinity of the school, he noticed something strange. There was a helicopter on the roof. "Oh no" he whispered to himself. "I'm still dreaming." He shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe this dream will be better than the other one." He thought.

He walked into the building. The principal was waiting for him. "Jounouchi-san, you are wanted on the roof." The blond boy looked at the man but he looked perplexed, not knowing more than what he was told. Jou walked towards to the stairways, not seeing the huge grin on Shizuka's face.

Jounouchi made it to the roof. The perimeter was gated as to prevent someone accidentally falling off the roof. He could see the KaibaCorp logo on the tail of the helicopter. "Why would Kaiba's chopper be on the roof?" He mused out loud.

The blond had no idea what he was waiting for so he leaned against the gate. As he yawned and stretched out his body, he found himself trapped by a certain sensual brunet. Jounouchi's heart was racing quicker as Seto's scent permeated his brain. "What are you doing, Kaiba?" he gasped in surprise and anticipation. Jou was wondering if this was another dream. The brunet did not answer but came deeper into the blond's personal space. "I thought I would give you my present to you now, puppy."

Katsuya did not care anymore if this was a dream or not. Seto was going to kiss him. Their noses touched and their breaths became one. Jou felt warm, delicious pressure on his lips as Seto kissed him. Of course, he kissed back. Dreams like this don't last often.

Seto pulled back to see the look on Jou's face. The blond looked dazed and warm. The blue-eyed figured that he was a good kisser.

"This is going to such a letdown when I wake up." Jou remarked. Seto smirked but allowed himself to play the game. "Why would you this is a dream?"

"You wouldn't kiss me in real life." Jou sighed as if he was depressed. "Would you feel pain in a dream, Jounouchi? The brunet asked, amused at the sheer denseness of his puppy. The blond shook his head.

Seto pinched Jou's ass. He yelped in pain. "Why did you do that?" He shouted at the smirking teen. "I wanted to prove to you that this was reality."

Jou blushed. "Why did you pinch my ass?" he asked quieter. "Why shouldn't I get something out of it?" Seto laughed.

Katsuya growled and lunged at the CEO, capturing his lips in sweet conquest. Because all humans need air, the two boys had to end their kissing repertoire. Seto and Katsuya breathed heavily.

Seto looked into the puppy's mouthwatering chocolate eyes. "Why don't you come with me today and let's celebrate your birthday."

"But what about school?" Jou asked. "I talked to the principal in giving us the day off."

The helicopter started to flare up and rose high into the air. A rope ladder rolled down from the whirly bird. Seto grabbed Katsuya by the waist as the helicopter as it ascended. The blond gasped as they moved.

Katsuya reveled in Seto's embrace. The last thing that he thought was …

Wishes do come true.

* * *

Owari 


End file.
